iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Ducksoup (help forum | blog) 07:56, May 31, 2016 (UTC) How are things going? :Hey Kiwi, I'm leaving this message for you to say on how things are. You haven't called back on our discussion about my fan page but i guess you're a bit busy so i might hear from you again but for now I'll jusf leave you to do whatever you're doing. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 15:33, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :Good Morning, (or Goodnight as the day zone is different) Thanks for reading my last message on my fan page and what to do. I know you're very busy but ill let you have some rest in order to regain your strength on making this page known to the rest of the world. See you soon. Brian Boy (talk) 06:33, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Great job on the quotes, they should be made into a transcript like you said. Brian Boy (talk) 07:30, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :I've edited my fan page a little bit more. Brian Boy (talk) 07:29, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello? :Are you still around because i know you're busy at school and i just want to know if you're still able to edit more of my fan page and complete the transcript. Just notify me if you're there. Brian Boy (talk) 08:20, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :I just saw that you edited you wall with a summary of "less risk" on this wiki. Does that mean we can still work on MOTS? Brian Boy (talk) 21:53, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes :-) :::IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:52, June 17, 2016 (UTC) : That's good. In my last edit, i said you could add quotes from Gutt's crew and you also said you had another poster in mind. Brian Boy (talk) 21:03, June 18, 2016 (UTC) : Hey, it's been a while and im currently going up to date with uploading screenshots fair and simple. I'm gradually getting there so you can give me more lines for the script. Right now I'm busy because I've got one of my mother's friends stating here but I'll try and get back to work ASAP. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 21:18, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Brian Sorry for taking a while to reply. Yes, I've seen your script updates, and you're doing well so far. You've actually done a good job on some original quotes, so hopefully you can be less reliant on my help in the future. I have exams coming up so I'll be very busy off the Wiki and won't have much time, so if you want suggestions for character quotes or script descriptions please ask me directly, describe which scene you're writing, and what you want me to do. Cheers, IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:56, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Wow, just Wow! :The teaser poster looks absolutely cool. Great job! Brian Boy (talk) 05:39, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks Brian! :::IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 04:59, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'm watching "What We Do in the Shadows" on Netflix right now and it looks so funny even the characters are talking gibberish. Plus I've tweeted the link of our fan page to Taika Waititi on Twitter and hopefully he might agree on the idea! Brian Boy (talk) 18:57, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Trailer creation :My idea for our fan trailer is to have it in the style of Snowden, The Girl on the Train and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. * Snowden: the teaser trailer text about Edward Snowden at different ages in his life regarding his work as an army recruit, CIA employee, NSA contractor before becoming America's Most Wanted. * The Girl on the Train: the song of it's trailer with samples of Kanye West's "Heartless" * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: Forest Whitaker's character line "What will you do when they catch you? What will you do if they break you? If you continue to fight, what will you become?" You can look at the trailers of the upcoming movies and have a think about it then notify me when you agree with it and i'm gonna leave you to watch Ice Age 5 before we continue on. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 21:02, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :There's another idea I have in mind, a trailer in the style of Watchmen with its slow version of the song The End Is the Beginning Is the End" by The Smashing Pumpkins from Batman & Robin (the movie is rubbish) with inter-cut scenes of neanderthals, Sean Bean's character, and the pirates themselves. There can also be the voice of Bill Pullman's character in the new Independence Day film () as well as the scene form IA4 where we see Gutt for the first time. Meanwhile, there can be text that includes the studio and director's names and the trailer ends with the glowing skull itself. Reply back to me if you think this idea is better than the other and enjoy Collision Course. See ya. Brian Boy (talk) 17:03, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hello again :I've edited more of my page and adding in new quotes to it. Also i renamed your page on the sixth instalment of Ice Age cos there's no need for a number in it. I look forward to working with you again after you finish watching Collision Course. Bye. P.s, do you like my idea of the trailer? Brian Boy (talk) 08:25, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've added a gallery to Master of the Seas because you had that other poster in mind. Brian Boy (talk) 12:15, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Added Gallery on MOTS Welcome back. It's been a while since chatting. If you hadn't noticed, I threw in a gallery section to the Master of the Seas page so you could add that "other poster" but I'll just leave you to finish up your school week for now. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 10:06, June 20, 2016 (UTC): Hi Brian, yes I did notice you added the gallery. The second poster may not be made until the end of next week because this week and next week are busy for me. I intend for it to be another teaser poster, similar to the last one but with a closeup of Gutt taken from Continental Drift. : I can still work on text posts, though, so I might have a trailer transcript for you this weekend. : Also, please let me know how do you like my Ice Age: Thawed Out idea and trivia? : Cheers,IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand 19:11, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :: I approve the Thawed Out trivia but I obviously don't like the IMDb part but keep up the good progress. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 20:31, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: What don't you like about the IMDb part? Sorry I don't really understand. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 23:54, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::: It's the reviews part. Usually there aren't any reviews for an unreleased film. P.s, remember to do more on Master of the Seas. Brian Boy (talk) 06:26, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Well, usually there aren't any plot summaries for an unreleased film either. :-S :::::: Yes, I can do more work on MOTS but please remember that this was your idea, and I have other priorities so I can't do everything for you. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 06:01, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Ok I'll leave you be and let you concentrate on your work. Yes, I did make this page for my own good. See you around :) ps your next poster can have the tagline "From the world of Ice Age and the director of "What We Do in the Shadows". Brian Boy (talk) 09:08, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :So i tried creating myself a poster for Sean Bean's character from Master of the Seas on Microsoft Word but it failed miserably. Is there something else i can use to create a poster? Brian Boy (talk) 09:17, June 25, 2016 (UTC) New film banner :Thanks to Vixen21, a new Master of the Seas film banner is up! Brian Boy (talk) 18:37, June 25, 2016 (UTC) It looks fantastic! I hope you thanked Vixen, cause they did an amazing job! IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:56, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Summer's almost here!! :Hi Kiwiland, I hoped you enjoyed Ice Age: Collision Course if you saw it or have not seen it yet. I was quite pleased by your film score, it looks amazing. And you must be impressed by my soundtrack options right? Anyway, the weeks coming up to July are gonna be somewhat busy for me. But you can notify me once you manage to create posters for Master of the Seas and i'll try and make my own if ive got time. Bye, see you anytime. Brian Boy (talk) 17:31, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: Hi Brian, funny you should say that summer's almost here (though it is for you in the UK), cause it's winter down here in NZ! Lol ::: Thanks for the comment about my film score, I'll try and add track lengths over this weekend. And I do like your pop soundtrack ideas, but I just have one comment - since the film is set in New Zealand and one of the directors is a New Zealander, don't you think there should be more New Zealand artists/songs? I changed the title track artist to Lorde for this reason, some other suggestions I have would be 'Six Months in a Leaky Boat' by Split Enz, anything by Dave Dobbyn, or Poi E. ::: I may have time to create a second teaser poster with Gutt on it this weekend, so I'll see what I can do. ::: And one more thing, I'm scheduled to see Collision Course on Saturday July 9th, so after that I can come back to the Ice Age Wiki. ::: Cheers, ::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ok I'll let you add some NZ popstars since I've added more songs and covers. It's weird because i saw in a devinsupertramp video that it was kinda summer there. For me in the UK it's just bloody showers and i keep losing my net connection. Ok i'll leave you to watch Collision Course and i can give you this clue: Can you spot Louis form Ice Age 4 in the film? Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 21:08, June 29, 2016 (UTC) YouTube video idea : If you're not familiar with YouTube then i have just came up with the idea of you fighting Raz in a video filled with VFX and kick-ass swordplay with Madonna's "Die Another Day" playing in the background. What do you think eh? Brian Boy (talk) 06:22, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :: Interesting idea Brian, but I don't have a green screen or software to do this, I wouldn't consider myself a good swords fighter, and I'd rather remain anonymous on the Internet. :: I know the youtuber Pewdiepie is doing a green screen challenge, if you've got the software maybe you could edit him into scenes from Continental Drift or something. :: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:19, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: Maybe you could try and get a some green cloth and save up enough money to get a computer in order to do the video. but in the meantime, tell Vixen21 to do more character posters for Master of the Seas, and try and your best at a trailer. Bye. P.s. I'm going to see Ab Fab tomorrow with my mum, are you excited 4 it? Brian Boy (talk) 18:12, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Um, I don't know why you would think I don't have a computer - I do have a computer, I just don't have the programs to create a greenscreen video. I just don't really want to do that sort of thing, and I don't have the time or capability to do it either. ::::: I will suggest again that the famous YouTuber Pewdiepie is starting a second GreenScreen challenge where he creates greenscreen videos of himself and gets his fans to make creative videos. Maybe you could take the greenscreen videos that Pewdiepie made, and put them into videos of Raz or scenes with the pirates from Ice Age 4, if you are able to do that with your computer. ::::: Or if you have a greenscreen you could do it yourself if you're okay with that. But I would not be able to do a greenscreen video, I have more important things to do with my time. ::::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:15, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah unfortunately I don't have greenscreen but you can suggest this idea to PewDiePie himself and maybe he'll do if he agrees. Brian Boy (talk) 22:56, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: I think I'll clarify. PewDiePie has already made the greenscreen videos of himself - here's a link to one of the sets reuploaded by a fan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPx6uMZo7MY) :::::::: He does this so his fans can put funny backgrounds behind them or insert him into movie scenes. Here's Pewdiepie himself reacting to these fanmade videos. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01tLtWDYEUs) warning, there is swearing and lewd references. At 7.16 someone puts Pewdiepie in a scene from Interstellar, at 0.50 someone else puts Pewdiepie in a scene from Whiplash, at 2.12 someone else puts the Pewdiepie greenscreen clips into the Captain America: Civil War trailer. :::::::: I don't know if you have the programs to do this, but if you do you could take the greenscreen videos and splice them into clips from Ice Age 4 with the pirates to make it look like Pewdiepie was fighting the pirates. If you don't have the programs, you could always ask somebody else to merge the videos. (not me sorry, I don't have the software or the time) :::::::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:01, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :: Ooh that's gonna be a difficult task for me because it's tough for me to do that. In the meantime, I've told Vixen21 to create character posters on Deviantart. If you have a friend, maybe he/she can do the greenscreen challenge. Bye Brian Boy (talk) 06:31, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hi ya again :: Vixen21 has just created a new poster for Master of the Seas featuring Gupta! He also promised me that he'll create more. I haven't heard much about the "other" poster but please get back to me once you see this. Oh yeah, I'm planning to see Ice Age: Collision Course when i visit Bristol with my mum this August so I'll share my thoughts with you once i see it. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 20:11, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Evening : Hi Kiwiland it's me again. So how did Ice Age: Collision Course go, it must have been a great film. All i'm doing is just checking back on you to make sure youre alright. By the way, I've come up with the idea of you and me making a proper script of Master of the Seas and that we will post it to Blue Sky Studios for them to look at. (it's basically like the movie "Big Fat Liar" where a writing assignment gets developed into a fictional blockbuster) Alright then, i'm gonna keep up the good work on our page for now. Ciao. Brian Boy (talk) 19:27, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: Hi Brian ::: I'm alright, on a 2 week holiday from school but I have a part time job in the mornings, so I'm still fairly busy 'juggling' other priorities. ::: Yes, I did enjoy Collision Course. I must say it felt quite close to the first film in spirit. Personally I'd rank it 2nd in the series behind Dawn of the Dinosaurs. ::: You asked me to tell you if I saw Louis, and yes, he does appear. It's only a cameo (he doesn't say anything), but he appears right in the foreground with 2 other molehogs for a good 3-5 seconds, so he's quite easy to see. However there were no appearances by any of the pirates or the Brat pack, sorry. ::: Interesting idea about the script, Brian, but I'm sorry that I must bring your expectations for MOTS down. ::: You can write a script, but I must stress that I have other priorities and my assistance can probably only be limited to advice and suggestions. Also remember that this is your project, and my ideas for it would probably interfere with your creative vision. ::: And with regard to contacting Blue Sky Studios, they probably have a huge creative team thinking up ideas for films for years ahead (they're already got films planned up until 2018), and if they need ideas for an Ice Age spinoff I'm sure they'd browse Fanfiction and these Wikias for inspiration. If they do decide to do a Gutt spinoff, they'll probably only take the basic idea and make their own script out of it. Even if you do submit a script to them they may be so busy with other projects they won't have time to look at it or even reply. ::: Sorry again, I just think you have to be realistic with your expectations about what can be done with your Masters of the Seas story, and although I think it's a great idea I think it's unlikely that Blue Sky would actually make a film out of it, and that maybe an article on Wikia is about as far as it will go. ::: Let me know what you think about my Louis cameo report :-) ::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 22:11, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :::: Thanks Kiwiland, I'll try and do my best at the script. I might not do all of it because i have autism and sometimes i would just slow down on it. I do appreciate of Louis's cameo and I can't wait to see this film. Adios! P.s. did you like what i said in the "Hi ya again" section? Brian Boy (talk) 23:20, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Don't worry Brian, if you're stuck I can still help out a little with the script. ::::: Yes, I saw what you said in that section, I'll try not to spoil Collision Course too much for you but I can guarantee that it is heaps of fun ;-) . IDK if you'll want to stay away from my Thawed Out page, because I pick up from where Scrat leaves off in Collision Course. ::::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 22:28, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Ok so what would we use to create the script? Brian Boy (talk) 23:35, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: I use Trelby, which is a good free piece of scriptwriting software that formats everything like a professional script. You can download it from here (http://www.trelby.org/) for free. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 22:41, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: I've just started the script with the name of the movie at the beginning. How do i email it to you so you can do half of it? Brian Boy (talk) 09:27, July 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::: I have another idea. Why don't you take a screenshot of each script page and upload it to the MOTS talk page as you go? That way I can give you advice on the talk page, and anybody who's interested can see your progress. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: That's gonna be difficult cos do i have to take a photo of the script or PrtSc it to you. Also to make a trailer you can use Mozilla Popcorn Maker but that feature isn't on the internet now. Reply back if you find something related to trailer making. Bye. Brian Boy (talk) 10:04, July 16, 2016 (UTC) I see you've already uploaded a script screenshot to the talk page. I'll get back to you there and give you layout advice and sentence starters. But a movie trailer is completely out of the question, sorry. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:29, July 16, 2016 (UTC) We're still friends? I know non-Maoris living on New Zealand is inaccurate but we're all in this together. You and me can work on this simultaneously. And the historical inaccuracy is just made up hence what you said in the last edit. Anyway I've gotta get some sleep cos I've got work tomorrow and I do apologize over the page's creative difficulties. Goodnight. P.s, in the "Evening" section, i said a comment concerning me saying I've started on the script and wanting to know how to e-mail it to you. Brian Boy (talk) 18:01, July 15, 2016 (UTC) : Hey, don't worry about it Brian. I apologise too for the creative difficulties and trying to be too historically accurate when it conflicted with your creative vision. : I really don't know if there's anything else I should do on my own to MOTS, because 1. I think it's already quite a full and detailed page - more detailed than some Wikipedia articles! and 2. I may end up conflicting with how you want the story to go. : But if you need my help on stuff like quotes or new plot details, or if you want a second opinion on something, just leave a message on my wall asking me to do it and I'll get back to you. : Also, I'm looking for opinions on my Thawed Out page, now that I'm getting into writing the plot. I'm going to start a talk page for it; feel free to leave your reviews or recommendations there! : I will get back to you on the script thing. : Cheers, IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 21:53, July 15, 2016 (UTC) HOLY SCHNIKES! I found out that Taika Waititi who i have helmed as the director for Master of the Seas: An Ice Age Story is going to direct Thor: Ragnarok! Brian Boy (talk) 12:14, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Question : Do you compare Captain Gutt's Pirate Gang to DC's Suicide Squad? Example: * Gutt as Rick Flag * Squint as Deadshot * Raz as Harley Quinn * Gupta as Captain Boomerang * Flynn as Killer Croc * Silas as Slipknot * Dobson as El Diablo * Shira as Enchantress Brian Boy (talk) 16:52, August 9, 2016 (UTC) I wouldn't be able to make that comparison because I have never read the Suicide Squad comics, and I am not going to see the film. Superheroes/supervillains aren't my thing, sorry. But have you been getting my messages about the important general guidelines and me renaming all our pages with the Fan: header? IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 18:49, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : Oh yeah sorry for ignoring you but yes i do understand the guidelines now. I'm gonna resume work on the MOTS script after this week but thanks for reminding me about the wikia's rules. Bye. P.s you should look at a new page I've created. It's a Raz and Squint film. Brian Boy (talk) 20:25, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: It's an interesting idea Brian, I'd like to see where you can take it! I assume it's in a seperate timeline to the Ice Age franchise and Ice Age Stories - if humans and mammals coexist, there could be a whole franchise based around that timeline! ::: One comment though, the plot does seem a bit similar to Mission Impossible 5, as is the title. May I suggest changing the title to Raz & Squint: Without Permission, and this synopsis: :::: In a world where mammals and humans live side by side, criminals Raz (a kangaroo) and Squint (a rabbit) are recruited along with a team of animals and humans for Project: G.U.T.T (Global Undercover Task Team), a secret service dedicated to protecting Earth from things that the population is not supposed to know about (aliens, magic, superheroes, and the like) When Scrat crashes his UFO and unwittingly leads an alien invasion force to Earth, the members of G.U.T.T are assigned to shadow world leaders and protect them from harm. But when they discover that the world leaders may in fact be aliens in disguise, they must betray their organisation and act without permission to do what is right. ::: Let me know what you think of my idea! Can't wait to see where you take your script next! ::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 04:06, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: : Hi again. Err since you have eye strains and that you are not able to go on any computers, did you know Blue Sky Studios' gmail before you were told by a doctor that computer using strains eyes? If so, reply back cos i sent Madame Tussauds a figure request on creating Ice Age character sculptures. Brian Boy (talk) 16:49, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Just clarifying, I can go on the computer but only for short periods (up to half an hour) before my eyes get too strained. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to message you. No, I don't know Blue Sky's email, and if you want to send your script to them, I believe there's a professional procedure you have to follow - I think it's sending a letter. And before you do so I'd advice checking through your script (when you finish it) a few times for spelling, grammar, and to make any new changes, before you send it. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:10, August 16, 2016 (UTC) : Aye, Aye. Brian Boy (talk) 21:28, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey. Who will win? Gavin from Ice Age: Collision Course, or Soto from Ice Age 1? :Interesting question. Soto is smart, strong, and would stop at nothing to win, but Gavin is also strong (he can lift an asteroid with his children) and can fly. They are evenly matched. :I think Gavin could stay in the air, frustrate and tire Soto out, then attack, but Soto could ambush and corner Gavin if he were on the ground - it would be too close to call. :You have a good idea for a fanon article on this Wiki! Why not make a page about it? : IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 06:03, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :: Who will win? Maelstrom and Cretaceous from Ice Age: The Meltdown, or Soto from Ice Age 1? ::: I think Cretaceous & Maelstrom, because they have the advantage of numbers against Soto, plus going by Diego's fear of water I don't think Soto would be a good swimmer. ::: Just a question, why are you asking me this? Do you have an idea for a story on this Wiki, or do you just want to know? ::: IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:23, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :::: Who will win? Rudy from Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, or Soto from Ice Age 1? Also, I just want to know who will win. :::::: Ok. :::::: Rudy would win for sure. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 19:23, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Let's get Gutt to fight Ghost from Destiny. Brian Boy (talk) 20:43, September 3, 2016 (UTC) : Good idea, Brian, but I don't know anything about Destiny so I wouldn't be able to help you with that, sorry. IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 03:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) I made a live action remake of Ice Age earlier today. Also, there are new voice actors replacing the original cast (except for Scrat) from Ice Age 1. For example, Manny is voiced by Danny McBride, Sid is voiced by Billy Crystal, and Diego is voiced by Barry Humphries. So, what do you think? Will you like it? : Yes, I do like your idea! : My only question is how would extinct animals like mammoths and sabre-tooth tigers be filmed in live action? Would it be animatronics? IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 03:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :: No, the animals (except for humans and wolves) are made from CGI animation, just like The Jungle Book 2016 remake. :: What if there was an Ice Age movie called "Ice Age: The Return of Soto", where Soto from Ice Age 1 is resurrected and wants revenge on the herd? ::: It would be interesting, but there are a lot of fanfiction stories where Soto returns already. If it could be done differently that would be cool, like what if Manny was guilty for causing Soto's death and got 'haunted' by Soto's ghost? IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 20:28, September 4, 2016 (UTC)